


Healing

by RedLlamas



Series: On the Road [1]
Category: The Rover (2014)
Genre: Drabble, Hugs, M/M, Scene Rewrite, Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas
Summary: A small rewrite of the campfire scene.
Relationships: Eric/Reynolds
Series: On the Road [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764655
Kudos: 11





	Healing

“Go to sleep.”

Rey sits for a bit more, then shuffles a bit until he lays on his side where he’s at. He scoots closer to Eric, then snakes an arm around Eric.

The fire crackles. He sees a branch become consumed and crack under the heat.

Rey nuzzles the back of his neck. His hand clutches at Eric’s shirt.

“Why’d you go back?”

“Hmm?”

“For me, why’d you come back?”

Rey is quiet. He finds a button, and plays with it, unbuttoning and rebuttoning it. Eric feels him shrug.

“I don’t know. I guess because I like you. You’re gonna help me kill my brother. But, I don’t know.”

Another branch breaks apart.

“I know you wanted to hurt me,” he says, “But maybe now we don’t need to hurt each other. We can just hurt my brother.”

Eric quirks a smile at that. He brings his hand up to cover Rey’s, smoothing his thumb on his perlicule.

“Let’s go to sleep.”


End file.
